The Tale of Six Knights
by Misery Eyes
Summary: Teen Titans: The Tale of Six Knights is a drama. When the new couple’s Beast Boy and Raven along with Starfire and Robin are formed new people become major parts of the Titan’s life. But the biggest part is Raven revel’s she has a sister and a brother. An
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Hello. My name is Desdemona Veronica Kright. I am not a very common person known. But I was once known as the worst human on Earth. A horrid title to any humane human being. But time had slowly progressed with the title wiping out. Yes, yes I am not one to speak as I go on with my fate but I am humane no matter what people tell you. Please just let me explain out this story so far and then watch as we live. Be in the peace of it and never speak a word._

A girl covered with a long black cloak floated in the air. A black Raven rapped at the window of the dark room. The girl slowly opened one brown eye and turned her head towards the window. She gave a soft, gentle sigh and brushed back the black cloak. She unfolded her legs and let her feet touch the ground. She took her right arm and un-hooked the cloak. She gently set it down against the bed. She slowly walked towards the window and opened it up. The Raven flew in and the room had just inherited a few candles' lights. As the Raven morphed into a girl she slowly turned around to the other.

"Desdemona." The raven girl said.

As the girl known as Desdemona stood she walked into the candle's light. She had shoulder length brown hair with light blonde highlights, and at the tips of her hair were black. She wore tailored black shorts, a cropped satin jacket, striped black and white tube top, and slouch suede buckle boots. Around her neck were at least three cross necklaces. As she lifted her head she had shown black eyeliner on her eyes and a few scars across her face. One was even bleeding. "Raven." She answered back. "What have you walked into this damned place for?"

"I walked into this god forsaken place because I came to see my damn sister. Is that such a crime? Because if so I believe I haven't been notified yet." Raven explained.

"Yes well, as you may have forgotten you are not welcomed here dear sister. You are quite intent with your darling…." She took a pause while bending over to pick up a book. She looked over to her sister. "Beast Boy….was it not?"

Raven gave a fake laugh. "Ha, ha. And yes. It was Beast Boy. But then again what do you know for of love?" She asked rounding on her.

"Quite a bit of something. But see then again who loves an…as you say… part demon? I've learned my lesson and am not going to be hurt by it once more."

"Yes well. I came to ask you why you changed your last name?" Raven asked carefully sitting on the bed.

"Because Roth is the cursed name. I'd rather have a name no one knows. One that isn't cursed." Desdemona said turning her face towards her sister. She stood up and then walked over to a dresser and picked up a ponytail. She quickly fixed it into a messy bun. "But, since when do I have to answer to my older sister?"

"Since I asked the question." Raven answered back. Desdemona let out a bark of laughter and then rolled her eyes. "Look. Your only one year younger than me you little 14 year old. So why don't you drop the act and be yourself once more. The badass girl I know. Not the calm soft girl you're being."

"Why don't you go home and talk to your lovely Beast Boy while I pack the rest of this up. You know as well as I do that this building is being destroyed the next day after today. And once again will be vacant for shelter. So just go back to your little fancy tower and do your thing while I do mine."

Raven sighed and stood up. She pat her sister on the head and morphed into a raven once more flying out the window. Desdemona smiled and picked up the cloak. She warped it around herself and morphed into a crow. She flew out of the window as it closed behind her.

The crow followed the raven back to the Titans Tower. The crow watched as the Raven morphed back into a girl and walked into the tower. The crow then flew to a window ledge and landed on it. The crow looked through the window and seen five people. The crow sat there and watched.

As a week passed a man of metal noticed that the same crow has been there at all times watching. The metal man walked over to the window and opened it up. He tried to pry in the bird. As the crow watched his attempts the crow slowly flew in but flew to the stairs. The four others watched as the metal man jumped after the crow laughing at his misses until the crow stood on the stairs once more. But then instead of a crow a girl stood there.


	2. The Questionable Meeting

**The Questionable Meeting**

They all gasped at her except for Raven. "Desdemona?" Raven let out. The girl brushed off her gray sweater dress. Then she pulled down the black Rocket 898 Lace Dress making it tight around her shoulders. She lifted up her left foot with a Marissa Toni Boot on and pulled at her pure black chocker. The girl put her foot down and shook her head a bit letting her long straight, at the end curled locks brush past her neck until it was spread all over her shoulders and back. Black eyeliner was still on her eyes though and her hand was placed upon her cheek.

"Yes Raven?" She asked looking up at everyone. She gave an evil little smirk as she walked down to them stopping a foot away from the group.

Ravens eyes widened in shock as she realized she had spoken her sister's name. Robin turned around to her. "You know her?" He asked in shock.

"Well duh she knows me. We're sisters!" Desdemona exclaimed. She then looked over to her sister. "Oh Rae. You didn't tell them about you're family?" She asked giving a large evil smirk. "I'm sure they know about father and mother by now. But what about Alex? Or me? You never told them about your younger sister or older brother?" She gave a soft tick sound and shook her head smiling. She then put her hand on her hip showing a few scars and another one bleeding.

Everyone looked at Raven. She felt her heart pace faster and faster as she realized what her sister was trying to do to her. Raven knew she couldn't fight it and just came with it anyway. "No. I never told them. I wasn't planning to either."

Desdemona had a new placed shock look on her face. "And what we're you planning to do when I showed up on your door step asking for some spells? Or well…" She gave another fake laugh and her face turned stern. "landed on the stairs of Titans Tower knowing that you can't hide everything forever. Oh. Why are you blushing? Embarrassed that your little sister is kicking ass?"

Raven shook her head slightly and gave a hard blink thinking to herself _'She's not really here. It's only a dream. She's not really here. It's only a dream.'_ But as she opened her eyes she knew her thoughts were wrong. "I was planning to…" She stepped in front of them and began to push her towards the door. "Kick you out and never let you come here again!" Raven explained.

"He, he. I'd like to see you try." Desdemona answered doing a back flip. She landed behind her sister and walked into the group. "Afraid I'll take your spot in this team? Not possible. You know I wouldn't fit in this place." A long pause took everybody through his or her thoughts until Desdemona spoke once more. "But, then again I could fit in here only because I could free Terra with my powers." She opened her mouth and then closed it once more.

"But then again, if I couldn't how can you?"

"Simple. I have greater knowledge of these spells. I'll even prove it. I'll set Terra free the day after today."

"You can?" Beast Boy asked turning around to her. She nodded softly and walked next to her sister.

"But I understand if you want me to leave." Desdemona began to walk towards the door slowly thinking in her head counting three, two, and right on que, one, Beast Boy stopped her. She smiled and turned sideways in the doorway listening to him.

"Wait! Don't go! Can you really free her? Can you free her from her suit also?" Desdemona nodded and Beast Boy began to think hard. "Okay then. You can stay here in her room. Maybe for…I don't know…something." He asked desperation inside his voice. Desdemona smiled and turned to them all.

"Oh don't worry. I know quite a lot about Terra. And also thank you for letting me stay in her room. For one night of course. I'm sure you don't want someone like me hanging around here." She turned around but this time had an unexpected stop.

"You just want to join the team. You don't want to set Terra free." Raven burst.

Desdemona laughed and turned around again. Her face became stern again. "No. You're wrong. Terra holds the key to what I'm looking for. Only the truth behind the lie's. So Raven get your head out of your butt and listen once in a while."

Beast Boy held Raven back as Desdemona walked out of the room. When the door closed behind her he let go of Raven. She quickly stormed out of the room and went the other way. Beast Boy turned around to the rest of the team. They all looked just as confused as he did.


	3. The Summoning of Alex

**The Summoning of Alex**

Desdemona sat on Terra's bed. She had a book in her hand. It read in writing unrecognizable. A soft knock on the door and she quickly sat her book down. She made the bed looking as though it was never sat on and then she walked to the door and opened it up all the way. She didn't live here so she had no right opening it up enough to just show herself.

Beast Boy walked in and sat on the bed picking up the book. "What's this?" He asked flipping through pages of unrecognizable writing.

Desdemona stood in front of him. "It's a book in demon. The title is _'The Night the Past Fought' _this book tells about the past of great demon's and the future of two. Raven and I are the future. Our father is the past. I've read this book over 40 times. Page by page is a new piece of history. Notice it becoming larger and lager with ever word I speak?"

Beast Boy nodded as Desdemona sat next to him taking the book away from him. "It's because it's writing about this moment in time. And some of the other demon's may I add. Some of these great demons are still alive today. Our race isn't dieing out but it is dieing down. Not so many attacks are wreaking havoc on upon the humans and witches. But then again, they take it through me."

Desdemona stood up and put the book back in a small black bag. Beast Boy followed her. "That bag looks very out of place you know that right?" She nodded and smiled. "Why did you say you couldn't fit in this team? I'm sure you could fit in and I'm sure you have some other powers then what Raven has. Or do you not want to be on the team?"

"It's not that Beast Boy. I couldn't fit in because I am more demon then anything else. My demon half is just the same as my human half. And yes I do have different powers then Raven. Demon powers. Yes I do admit she has a few but I'm the one with them all. I'm a telepath also but I don't use those powers much to often because those are the one's Raven uses. I'm an empath also. I have a few good powers that come in good use right now. But still. I embrace the demon in me while she embraces the other in her. But just because I chose demon doesn't mean I'm evil. I do hope you know that. I've saved a few lives myself." Desdemona explained.

"Yes, I understand that. But what I don't understand is why Raven didn't want us to know about you or your brother…if you have one."

"Yes we have a brother. He's too busy though preparing for his on the way son. That's all. I can get him to come today if you'd like."

Beast Boy nodded and Desdemona pulled some powder out of the black bag. "Don't worry. This will clean itself up." She said pouring it down first into a circle and then six arcs around it. She closed her eyes and whispered something. Wind flew up in the air and thunder crashed. Lightning lit and the powder became into fire. The fire grew higher and higher. Thunder crashed again and blinding lightning lit the room. As the wind grew down the lightning and thunder stopped. The fire cast a shadow around it and as the fire went down the shadow became lighter and there stood a full-grown man.


	4. Raven’s Second Worst Nightmare

**Raven's Second Worst Nightmare**

Raven levitated in the air when she heard a loud crash. She fell down and slowly jumped up. She then looked out her window. _'It's not raining. Someone must have broken something. Probably Desdemona.' _She thought. But then she smelt something burning. She walked out of her room and followed the scent which lead her too Terra's room. She opened the door and once again everyone was there along with a new person.

The man stood up. He had light white skin and an oval's face. Light brown eyes and spiked up brown hair. He wore a dark blue tee shirt and jeans with dried up muddy sneakers. _'No. Not him too.'_ Raven thought desperately.

"Desdemona. What do you want?" The man said. He had somewhat of a deep voice. As he turned around he had seen everyone else. Then he came face to face with Cyborg. "Oh. Wow hello." He said backing up to his sister. "Yeah where are we?" He asked.

"Damn I feel short." Desdemona whispered glancing at the floor. She then looked up at her brother. "Titans Tower Alex." Desdemona then looked at Raven in the eyes. "Oh and look who decided to say hello also? Raven!" The man turned his head and seen Raven also.

"Wow. I haven't seen either of my two sister's together for years."

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked them. "Desdemona acted like the dumb idiot she is and came here when she could have left and gone up to-" But she was cut off my Desdemona.

"You say the name and I will kill you. The place has done nothing for me other then hurt me! I tried to go home but I got these and many more everywhere! So say the name and I will kill you!" Desdemona yelled. Her eyes turned blood red with anger, and all her scars began to bleed as a white mist swirled around her feet.

"-home." Raven finished. "Just what are you doing here?" Raven asked having fear swell up in her chest. _'Pissing off Desdemona is worse then pissing off me.'_

"Desdemona summoned me here. That's all I could really tell you. I don't know why either."

Beast Boy walked in front of Desdemona. "Because I wanted to meet Raven's brother Alex. If she never told us about Desdemona or Alex then how were we too know about her family until they came onto our door step looking for her. Like…like Desdemona said."

Desdemona's eyes turned back to their brown and the white mist disappeared. "Why haven't you told them about your family Raven? I've been importing messages into your mind telling you that I would come and see you soon. Why have you never told them about us?" Desdemona asked her mind racing.

"Because our family is bad enough! Our father is a demon. Our mother is human. Alex is human. You're demon. And I'm a telepath! That's why! Our family is one hell of a screwed up family! You're just like our father! And he's-" But before she could utter out another word a fire ball went passed her shoulder and gave her a small burn.

"Another reason I couldn't stay here Beast Boy. No matter what I do Raven can only insult me and she ends up getting hurt because she sucks at hitting me back." Desdemona answer her arm outstretched and her palm lit with fire. "Don't ever say that I'm like him. Never! He has caused me nothing but pain. He fed me lies. He is the reason why I sleep in the cold air never able to return home. Because everyone thinks I'm just like him. Mother is the reason why you know the truth why you don't have to work that hard to keep your powers under control. Why you have a real home. Why you can go home and everyone accepts you there. Why you can go see your friends at home but none of mine can see me! And know that I miss them! And no that I could use their help! That none of them no just how much I cared for them! You think I have an easy and relaxing life! Why don't you learn how it's done and live without a home! And live without friends! Why don't you go shove that little piss ass attitude and go shove it up home's ass! Why don't you go off hunting demons everyone night for food so you can live in this world! Why don't you go out looking for a home every god blessed night! Huh? Why don't you do all of that shit! Why? I'll tell you why you don't! Because mother got to keep you and Alex while father kept me because of my demon powers! That's why! Mother is the one that taught you how to live your life and how to keep yourself under control! While father taught me the lie's I know and abide by! How to survive throughout this damn world! While father taught me that it's every man or women for his or herself! But no! You have the god blessed Titans and since you all save the god blessed day you all get whatever you god blessed want! Isn't that right Raven! Just because you save a god-blessed town you think your so god damn special. You think your better than everyone else! So you know what! After I free Terra I am getting out of this town! I'm going back to the underworld. Surviving the way father taught me! And then you know what! That'll be the last time you see me unless you come to my funeral. If you ever cared so much as a speck of this family you know that I have the Jolece's Fever! Yes Raven! The Jolece's Fever! The one that can kill you at any time! The one that can only be cured by I don't know because I'm not allowed at home!" Desdemona screamed at Raven. Her eyes began to turn blood red again and black mist circled around her. The wind began up again and thundered began to crash again.

Desdemona began again. "Because they tell me I'm too much like father! Well you know what! Home can shove it! And home can die! I have no home anymore Raven! I have no home!" Her voice became shaky. "I'll never go home! Never! I only wanted the truth! All I'm asking for right now! I'd like to see my friends again! I'd like to see my damn brother and sister at least once a year like any normal family! And don't say this family isn't normal because a normal family is one that at least sees each other once a goddamn year! AT LEAST! So Raven take the time to think! I've seen Alex at least 15 times a month! He knows I have Jolece's Fever because he cares about his goddamn family! I know that he is going to have a son soon also! But you! You just hide here down on Earth! So think about it! Whose life is worse! Yours or mine!"

Long silences fell upon the room. Raven's heart and mind began to race. Beast Boy backed up to the other Titans. Cyborg looked down at Desdemona. Starfire had a frightened look upon her face. And Robin watched as Alex walked up to Desdemona. "I…I didn't know that you-"

"Shove it Raven! Just shove it! You could care less about this god damned family! If there were anyone here that's most like father right now it'd be you! He hate's everyone in this family. He only cared for me until I turned 12. I broke free from him Raven! So if anyone here is more like him right now it's you." Desdemona spoke a bit calmer.

"You're right. I am acting like father. But you're also wrong. I never spoke to you because I didn't want you to know where I was because father would come to get me also. I'm sorry Desdemona. I really am sorry. Don't go back to the underworld. That will just kill you faster."

"Raven's right. Don't go back down to the underworld. That would kill you faster." Robin said stepping up to her. "I'm sure we could live with a 14 year old. One that's Raven's sister also. Stay here with us. With that little piece of demon power we just seen I'm sure we could use something like that. After you free Terra why don't you go on the practice course with us and show us what you got? Join the team. I'm sure Raven could go and find that cure. And we would of course help." Robin said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Desdemona backed up. "No. I'm only doing what I said I would do. Then I'm leaving. I need to find the truth." She said shaking her hand.

"Desdemona. You're staying. We have an extra room here. Bedside's what happened to all your stuff that was in that warehouse?" Raven asked.

"It's in this bag." She said picking it up. "I put a spell on it so it could all fit."

"Well then you must not have a lot." Beast Boy spoke looking at the small bag.

"It's all full of books and ingredient's. Well most of it anyway."

Beast Boy gave a small laugh and rubbed the back of his neck walking backwards. "Oh."

Desdemona smiled at him her eyes turning back to normal again and the mist disappearing once more.

"Well we should all get some sleep. It's midnight." Robin said yawning. "Night Team. Nice to meet you Alex." And then Robin walked out of the room. Cyborg followed and so did Starfire and Beast Boy. Raven, Desdemona, and Alex stood there.

"Yes well shall we send you home Alex?" Raven asked.

"Please. I need to get back to Ashley. And Quinn."

Raven's eyes looked at him. "Quinn our ghost brother is with you?"

Alex shook his head. "My unborn son Quinn."

Raven nodded and Desdemona this time poured a circled with three arc's in it. They both said a spell and Alex disappeared.

A silences was cast and then Desdemona spoke. "So. I guess I'll be sleeping in here?" She asked.

Raven nodded. "Yep. Why didn't you tell me you had the Jolece's Fever?"

"I sent it to you many times but I guess you just never really paid notice to it." Desdemona answered walking over to the bag. "I'm going to cast a few spells before I go to bed. 'Kay?"

Raven nodded again. "We both know you don't go to bed. But anyway. Good night." Raven walked out of the room.

Desdemona heard the door close behind her.


	5. Desdemona’s Work

**Desdemona's Work**

"Darkened forces black and white. Save me from this endless night. Cursed forces, turning stone. Take me out unto the tomb. Set me free. No holding back. Let me be the one that strike's back!" Desdemona whispered to herself. She kept on repeating it. Soft whispers were surrounding her. She kept her eyes closed as she let papers fly. She changed the spell in an instant. "As day turns day, and night to light. Let the change be the fray, of the light of the say. Becoming one is no match to I. But it's all undone around the mound. Be it known I'm free. Be it known I am no more." When she finished the spell the wind stopped and she slowly touched the ground.

As Desdemona reached the ground she walked over to her bag once more. Luckily for her a shower was in this room. She pulled out a long velvet blood red dress with a long see through black cloak. She also pulled out a black rose with red goop dripping from it. The towel she brought she put under the rose and pulled out another towel. She also pulled out low black high heels. She set the cloths, shoes, and towel and rose upon the bed.

Desdemona then walked into the bathroom and began the shower. She underdressed herself quickly and wrapped the towel around her and sat on the lid of the toilet. She waited for the water to let steam out. Until then she sat. She felt heat hit against her skin but still no steam. She them stood up and seen steam. She dropped the towel and took a quick shower.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around her once more. She wiped off the mirror and looked at herself. Her hair was scraggily and all around her face. The once dried up blood was now gone. And the eyeliner was running down her face. She sighed and walked back out to the room. She dressed herself in the cloths she laid out and then put the damp towel over the bathtub side so it could dry a bit.

Desdemona then stepped out of her room wrapping the non-see through black cloak around her. It covered her heels also. She reached back and lifted the hood on her head. She made her way quietly around the tower. When she was about to pass the OP's room she noticed the door was open and two people were speaking with one another. It sounded like Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.

'_What are they doing up so late?' _She asked herself. She gave a quite sigh and peeked inside.

"Well we can't just let her starve out there on the street Cyborg!" Beast Boy yelled.

"How do we know she wasn't lieing just to get raven to feel bad?" Cyborg asked him.

"I could see it in her eyes. Before they turned red. She meant it. She truly meant it. Besides Cyborg who would lie about something like that to get their sister to feel bad?" The boy wonder asked the metal man.

"Well…we hardly even know her!" He answered back.

"Raven does." The Beast Boy answered.

The metal man sighed. "Fine. I give up." Raven watched as Cyborg walked towards the door.

'_Shit!' _She thought. Desdemona closed her eyes and kept on thinking a spell. _'Dusk to dawn and dawn to dusk. The blindness of the man alone. Let it be to his own bone!' _As Cyborg walked out Desdemona turned invisible and his skin received and cool whisk of wind. He shivered and walked towards his room. Beast Boy was sitting on the couch and Robin was looking at the TV also making a sandwich for him. Desdemona rolled her eyes and walked down to the Main Door.

"The blindness gone no more fear. Let light be sought through out the way. Let me be seen through out this day." She whispered. She quietly opened the door and stepped outside. It was raining outside but that didn't really matter as long as her hood was up.

"No more fear. No time is near. The good is gone. Be brought upon. The seer of death. The seer of sleuth. Bring to me the seer of knowledge. Bring to me the seer." She spoke. Purple mist shot up and a women stood there. She stood there draped in blood red velvet cloth. She had her face covered and curly black hair was coming out of her hood.

"Yes my queen?" She spoke slowly giving a low bow.

"Stand up seer!" She commanded. "We are once again going on a demon hunt. I need you too see which demons are causing pain upon humans and lead me towards them."

The seer once again bowed and a white light came out from under her hood. After a few moments the light vanished and the seer spoke once more. "I shall tell you in my cave. There we are protected." The seer held out her hand. Desdemona took it.

A bright white light shot up and they both disappeared into the night.


	6. Terra’ Revival

**Terra' Revival**

Beast Boy stood there in the kitchen fully dressed and ready to move. A tired Robin and Cyborg walked in. Robin sat down at the table and Cyborg began making breakfast. "What are you doing!" Beast Boy yelped. "Where's Desdemona!"

Robin shrugged and Cyborg yawned. After Robin came in Starfire. She yawned also and Beast Boy asked her the same question as she sat down. "Where's Desdemona?" He asked her.

"I do not-" Starfire yawned once more. "-know friend." She answered him. Raven walked in reading a book. She quickly walked a got her morning tea.

Beast Boy ran to her. "Raven! Where's your sister?" He asked.

Raven blinked and put her book down. She spoke in a monotone. "Probably out hunting demons. She doesn't sleep. She never learned how." Raven said rolling her eyes. She took her mug and book and sat down at the table also. Raven felt a sharp pain in her arm. "Yep she just got back." Raven stood up and walked to the window. "Oh and there's a nice littler guest. She has the seer with her." Raven rolled her eyes and sent a message to her sister while sitting back down.

A half an hour later Desdemona walked into the room wearing a Thomas Wylde diamond skull T-shirt and black jeans with black boots on. Her hair was down and completely straight. "Breakfast is final ready." Cyborg said turning around noticing Desdemona. She also had a book in her hand. "Oh. Hello. Would you like some breakfast?" He asked.

Desdemona shook her head and Raven looked up from her book. "What book do you have there?" She asked.

"'Nother demon one. _'Black as Death'_" She told her sister. She walked over to a corner and sat down and began to read it.

"'_Black As Death'_? What's that one about. I've heard of it and I've read somewhere it was a hard to understand book."

"It's about…well let's see." She turned the book over and read it aloud. _"Black as Death is a book full of wonders and dreams. As a so said deranged 16 year old girl finds her way around the new world she entered she slowly learns about her twin brother's death. After a few short weeks after the third year she has lived there she finds out she had killed her own brother. But can't find out why. While taking it out on the world she finds out more and more about herself. Venture into Black as Death and read your worst nightmare." _Desdemona read.

"Hmm. You like those types of books?" Raven asked.

"Yep. Why?"

"Ever heard of _'Nothing is Purple but the Skin on Her Mind'_?"

"Nope."

"Hmm. It's a good book. Too bad it's based on a true story." Raven said putting her book down and taking a sip of her tea.

"Really? So is this. I only read things based on the truth." Desdemona answered.

Beast Boy watched them go back and forth about some books. "What is wrong with you people? Today is the day Desdemona brings Terra back!" He yelled.

Everyone including Desdemona looked at him. "We gotta eat Beast Boy." Robin answered his mouth full. He swallowed. "What do you want us to do? Starve?"

"No but Raven and Desdemona is just talking about some silly books!" Beast Boy cringed in fear of Desdemona.

"Why are you cringing?" She asked.

"Because I barely know you and I called a book silly." He told her.

"Well stop cringing or I'll give you a reason to cringe. I hate it when people cringe when they think they said something stupid and think I'll fire at them. It's called judging before getting to know." Desdemona said standing up. She walked out of the room.

"Is she mad at me?" He asked Raven.

"No. She won't eat anywhere but drinks water in the morning. She's probably just getting her water out of her bag. It's probably warm too." Raven replied taking a small bite of pancakes. And sure enough Desdemona came back with a bottle of water and went back to the corner.

"You know we do have water here. We won't poison you." Cyborg told her.

She just shrugged and read again. "I told you I was only staying here to free Terra and then I'm getting out of this town and into the underworld. You didn't think I meant it?" She asked them.

"Raven told you to stay." The boy wonder said.

"I never listen to her. It's an impossibility at times. I went to the underworld last night and left with a few cuts. I'm alive and talking aren't I?"

"Yes well…" Robin couldn't think of anything else to say. He just kept on eating his breakfast.

"What? Frightened that you'll be accepted into this team?" raven asked in a mocking voice. The Titan's have never really seen her in this way. They guessed it was only because Desdemona was around but found it better not to ask either of them.

Desdemona opened her water and took a few gulps. Went she finished she closed the bottle and swallowed. "Mmm. Warm water. Ick. Yes well as a matter of fact. That's right." Desdemona said putting the water bottle down.

Robin dropped his fork on his plate and swallowed. He had finished. He picked up his plate and walked over to the sink. "Why are you frightened by the fact you might just be accepted onto the team?" He asked rinsing his plate.

Desdemona shook her head and pulled out a bookmark. It had the same mark she had used to summon Alex with. She put it in between the two pages 45 and 46. "Because for one I'd be putting you all in death danger and for two my sister is already on the team."

"Because you're part demon that putt's us in death danger?" Cyborg asked also taking his plate and putting it in the sink.

Desdemona nodded. "Yep. Because Trigion, I'm sure Raven told you about him already. Our father is still always after me. But this time instead of trying to teach me." She started. She took another gulp of her water, which she still didn't like, and went on. "He is now trying to turn me into the greatest evil ever known. Nice father huh?" She said sarcastically.

"So what if I'm on the team also. Just don't throw fireballs at me like last night and we won't even notice the other is there." Raven this time taking up her plate.

"Point one. I'm one year younger and will feel like a total dumb ass. Point two. You've been at this longer. Point three. It's hard not to not notice your not there if I've lived with you for 9 years and am about to live with you again. Point four. Throwing a fireball is the only way to shut you the hell up. Point five. I'm probably the youngest outta everyone here which makes me feel like an even bigger dumb ass. Must I name a point six? Because I only have six points."

"Yes. Name them all." Raven told her.

"Point six. I have all the same powers that you do and my demon powers are more of a kill power. I can tone them down but they will get hurt. Not mortally but some blood will spill. Oh and I just remembered two other points. Nope make that three. Point seven. I would put you all in death danger. Point eight. I suck at remembering things. Point nine. I don't listen to well. One other one. I know you have an alarm go off. Point ten. I'm one hell of a heavy sleep when I do sleep. All the points I have so far." Desdemona told her sister.

"Well let's see the points that really matter. Points two, three, four, six, and ten. Points one, five, seven, eight, and nine don't really matter to me. Although now that I think about it point one and five count very much to you and point four just is plain dumb."

"It shuts you up. Don't it? Then back off." Desdemona told her getting back to reading. Starfire put her dish in the sink and Robin cleaned hers off quickly. Then he dried them all and put them away.

Robin dried his hands and walked in front of Desdemona. "Well you ready to go and amaze us?" He asked her.

Desdemona nodded and stood up.

The Titans and Desdemona entered where Terra's stone had been made at. Beast Boy had lead the way. When everyone finally arrived there Desdemona pulled out a small baggie.

She opened up the bag of brown leather and pinched something inside. "A pinch of fairy dust." She threw it against the stone. "For protection of the body." Then she went inside her pocket and pulled out a feather. She placed it next to her feet. "For protection of the soul." She then reached in her small black bag. She pulled out a lighter and a piece of paper.

She lit the lighter and began to read off the piece of paper. _"Flesh to flesh. Stone of stone. Let this flame light the path and revive the lost soul. Let the fire of demons surround in the body of speaking and open the stone. Let we now be free." _She spoke down to the last word before it burnt. She then lit her palm with fire and threw it at the stone. The stone cracked and nothing was there.

"DESDEMONA! YOU KILLED HER!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Be patient boy!" Desdemona yelled.

A body draped in white cloths came floating down and was laid where the stone had once been. Her face was cover. The body gave a weak groan and under covered the face. It was Terra. Desdemona stretched out her hand and helped Terra up.

"What happened? How…how long was I out of it?" She asked them.

"About two years." Robin told her.

"Wow." She said. Terra then looked at Desdemona. "Who are you?"

"Desdemona Veronica Kright." She answered.

"Kright is no her real last name. She's my blood sister. She just decided to change it." Raven explained.

"Oh."

Desdemona backed up and Beast Boy looked at Terra. "Desdemona is the one that revived you."

"Beast Boy!" Terra yelped with a smile.

"Come on y'all. Let's all go back to the tower." Cyborg suggested. But when he turned around he didn't see Desdemona anywhere. But he did see a trail of blood. "What the- Raven come here." He said.

Raven walked over to him. "Yeah?" She asked. She then noticed the blood. "Oh. She…she must have had to do something."

"Well that's a lot of blood. By the time she makes it back to the T-car she'll of probably lost about a 12 ounces worth. If you'd like to put it that way." Cyborg said.

Raven quickly followed the trail of blood to find her sister and a demon battling. Everyone walked out to find the same.

Desdemona lit a fire ball and threw it at the demon who had just narrowly missed it. "You're a little 14 year old who can't even defeat a demon. HA!" Desdemona was done playing games. She pulled out a dagger and out of nowhere suddenly appeared behind the demon.

"Back off. Tell your little friends to back off. And I'll let your soul live also. Don't your soul dies also!" Desdemona whispered into his ear. Her eyes were pure blood red.


	7. Missing the Train for Death

**Missing the Train for Death **

Desdemona took in a sharp inhale of breath. "Damn it Cyborg!" She yelped.

"Well it's your fault that the only way you knew how to revive someone was by the way you did. I'm guessing in those shadows you had to cut yourself?" Raven asked her sister pacing. "Cyborg don't show mercy on her." She demanded.

"Everyone's side effect is different Raven!" She took in another sharp inhale. "You know that! You wouldn't do the spell because you must have known your side effect. To some people it just jumps out! I didn't know mine…damn it!"

"My side effect! My side effect would be turning into a boy!" Raven yelled.

"What's wrong with being a boy?" Beast Boy asked. Terra rested her head on his lap and Robin sat on the counter while Starfire stood there.

"Never you mind! How could you have been stuiped enough to cast that spell and then after loseing so much blood go fighting off a demon and killing him!" Raven said irritated.

"Just to piss you off for one." Desdemona rolled her eyes. "Why are you questioning me if you don't care about your family?"

"I never said I didn't care my family." Raven said sitting herself down in a chair. "I just said I didn't want to hurt my family more."

"I must have missed a lot." Terra spoke.

"Must have because I'm the little crow that would always follow them." She told Terra with a smile.

"You're that crow?" Cyborg asked stopping at getting ready to stitch her up.

"Yes and not to be rude but please don't do that. I'll throw up." Desdemona said looking at the needle in his hand. Closing her eyes tightly.

"She's telling the truth. She really will." Raven told him closing her eyes also.

"What am I supposed to do then?" He asked.

"As long as they don't bleed I should be fine." She told him jumping down. But Cyborg caught her and pulled her back up.

"I'll think of something. Your not going anywhere until those are closed. Even if that means someone goes with you everywhere."

"Damn it!"

"How did you get behind that demon?" Robin asked.

"Blinking. It's a demon power. You've probably heard it off one of the shows called _'Enamored'_. Well it's a real power. And very few demons get that power. I'm one of the lucky few."

"O-kay?"

"How are we going to close this Desdemona?" Cyborg asked again.

"Well I could use a tourniquet until I find something else." She suggested. Then all of a sudden a tourniquet formed and did its job.

"Those only work for a limited time." Cyborg told her holding her so she would stay.

"I only need a limited time. You think while I was down in the underworld I never found out how to close something up without the tourniquet's time running out? Well guess what boy. I'm way smarter than that." Desdemona told him jumping down missing Cyborg's grip.

"What do you need?" Raven asked. Desdemona looked confused. "Potion wise?"

"I'm sure all of yours are too weak anyway. I have a few I can use so I really don't need a tourniquet." Desdemona walked out of the room and everyone followed her into Terra's room. Terra walked in and looked through her dresser until she found her old clothes She slipped in the bathroom while Desdemona looked through her crowded bag.

When Terra walked out Desdemona pulled out a phial. It had a green liquid inside of it. "This, however, will be strong enough." Desdemona explained taking the cork off the top. She slowly lowered it to her wound and let some fall onto it. The green gunk spread over it and a white light lit up. When the light vanished the wound went with it.

Desdemona stood up. "See. Now. If you all will excuse me-" Desdemona began walking towards the male Titans. However, they wouldn't move. "Oh now come on. You don't want me to hurt you now do you?"

"We won't let you leave. We told you-" Cyborg began.

"That you can stay."

"And I'm sure we can live in a peace with a fourteen year old." Robin finished for them both. "Well like I said. Terra is free, we have an extra room for you. Let's all go to the practice course and see what Desdemona can do huh?"

"Robin…No. I just can't. I don't belong here. I never have and never will."

"Desdemona….your staying." Raven told her sister. Everyone looked at her.

Desdemona sighed. "You all would rather have a chance in death then life?" Everyone other than Terra and Raven nodded. "Fine." Desdemona closed her eyes and Beast Boy led the way to the course.


End file.
